


Etwas, das selbst er nicht übersehen kann

by Lymsleia



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vielleicht war das Herz auf der letzten Sphere einfach nicht groß genug gewesen?</i> - Leblanc ist verliebt. Verliebt? Bis über beide Ohren verknallt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etwas, das selbst er nicht übersehen kann

Leblanc hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, alles mit Herzchen zu verzieren. Die _Spheres_, die sich in ihrem Besitz befanden, die Wände ihres neuen Zuhauses in Guadosalam, ihre Kleidung und sich selbst erst Recht. Aber bemerkte er etwas davon? Pustekuchen. Da hätte sie genauso gut mit Trauermine und in Schwarz herumlaufen können. Der merkte gar nichts.   
Männer.

Oh, Männer. Wie langweilig doch die meisten von ihnen waren! Sicher, irgendwo waren ihre Untergebenen ja ganz niedlich, quer durch ganz Spira unterwegs, um ihr neue _Spheres_ zu bringen und doch nie sonderlich erfolgreich bei ihrer Suche, aber was schafften sie schon alleine?  
Ein Glück, dass es zumindest einen Mann gab, der anders war. Endlich jemand, der auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte! Endlich jemand, der genau wusste, was er wollte, und der sich nicht ratlos zu ihr umwandte, wenn sie von ihm verlangte, mal einen Handgriff alleine zu tun.

Wenn er nur mal Vernunft annehmen und sich helfen lassen würde! Da sammelte sie die schönsten Aufnahmen, die sie zu Wasser und zu Land finden konnte, malte große rosa Herzchen auf die Kugeln und hätte sicherlich noch ein Schleifchen drum gebunden, wenn sie mitten in der Pampa eins gefunden hätte, und was tat er?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dankte ihr und ging wieder seiner Wege.

Oh, aber wie umwerfend er dabei aussah! Und wie er dieses "Danke, Leblanc" betonte! Logos und Ormi konnten sich noch so sehr bemühen, so schön konnte ihren Namen niemand sonst aussprechen. Und so schön konnte auch niemand eine _Sphere_ halten.   
Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, wie sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand um die Kugel geschlossen hatten, bevor er sie in der Tasche verstaute. Na, und außerdem war sie sich ganz sicher, dass diese Finger die ihren einen Augenblick lang gestreift hatten. Hätte er nicht ein ganz klein wenig länger stillhalten können? Aber nein, er war ja viel zu beschäftigt.

Aber natürlich war er das, immerhin war er ein wichtiger Mann! Er hatte Entscheidungen zu treffen und Verantwortung zu tragen, da konnte er natürlich keinen Moment verschwenden.   
Nicht, dass das Leblanc davon abhielt, sich zu wünschen, er würde sie endlich einmal beim Wort nehmen, wenn sie ihm sagte, er könne sie jederzeit besuchen. Ein bisschen Zeit hatte doch wohl auch jemand wie er übrig, oder? War das wirklich zuviel verlangt?

Irgendetwas machte sie falsch. Vielleicht war das Herz auf der letzten _Sphere_ einfach nicht groß genug gewesen? Bestimmt hatte er so viele andere Dinge im Kopf, dass er es einfach übersehen hatte!

Ja, überlegte sie sich, daran lag es. Auf jeden Fall. Aber sie wäre nicht die Große Leblanc gewesen, wenn ihr nicht etwas eingefallen wäre, etwas, das selbst er nicht übersehen konnte.   
Und so rief sie also ihre Untergebenen zu sich und verkündete ihnen ihr neues Ziel: Ab diesem Tag sollten sie nach etwas ganz besonderem Ausschau halten, nach etwas, das noch niemand zuvor je entdeckt hatte.

Denn schließlich gab es irgendwo auf dieser Welt auch ganz bestimmt eine herzförmige _Sphere_.


End file.
